Alien and a Super Soldier
by Soul-Saphire Knight
Summary: A super soldier from another universe fights off an invasion of AI's aboard a human space station. But what happens when he has to manually detonate the nuclear reactors in order to save trillions of lives, however due to the fact that the Precursor race feels pity for him they decide to spare him. Now he awakes somewhere without his weapons, and new enemies reveal themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Well say hello to my Alien vs Predator fanfiction, well more or less human vs predator. Not sure about whats going to happen in this story 100% yet. main character is from my own story, not a fanfiction story, diffrent universe, and laws of physics.

[Chapter 1] Assualt.

Location:Solar Galaxy 50890566733281900304, code name Syphon Galaxy aboard the orbital space station The Galient Suppresor Date: 6742 March 23rd Purpose: Collect data on the Green Syphon star.

T.38's POV

I looked out the heavy compund shieled glass window over at the green syphon star, it was truly a wonder. This star didn't burn like other stars, it used radiation as its power source, which was in most scientists eyes impossible. 'yet here I am, along with trillions,upon trillions of soldiers who redifine the word impossible every time we put on our armour.' Our war with the AI race known as the mechs has gone on for so long, I dont even remeber my own name, not that I would want to names are just something that forms emotional attachtments to others. 'best to keep ourselves on a more formal, and less personal level.' The Galient Suppresor is the Unite Factions Alliance's best space station built. It has over two hundred trillion defense systems, sustainable life support for 75 years, enough fire power to give hell to a Mech armada. "Sir- eh I mean T.38 we have a status report for you on bridge level 6, subsection 3 X Q, floor one thousand two hundred and seven." The intercom came to life with an worker on the other end of the line. 'Sir... I hate being called that, I don't need that respect, the people who faught and never came back do.' "Understood I'll be there in fifteen." I replied and turned the comms off, and started walking off to an elevator. 'Hopefully my armada is fully refueled, and all troops will be ready to deploy to the Altherion Fordiron 3 sytem, mechs are hitting the colonies hard there'. I made my way to an elevator and pressed the 1207 button and waited.

3rd person

Somewhere near the Galient Suppresor

"Prepare main cannons and set shields to 4000% and begin engine start up frequencies." Spoke a robotic low voice. "Yes commander" Replied another , this one a little higher tone of voice. "Attention all ships prepare to attack the humans!" "Yes commanders" came through multiple times on their comms. The dark subclass mech armada ships' engines started up, they were now approaching The Galient Suppresor.  
One got within range to fire its semi automatic high enduced photonic rail gun. It shot off as fast as light and it hit the space stations shields.  
It shook the station, then more ships started to fire.

T.38's POV

I was being told that my ships reactors had to be replaced, which would take 4 days it is still good time considering that my main ship had over 45 million reactors. "Allright well do what you ca-" I was cut off when the whole station shook, people started shouting."Admiral two Mech armada's have entered our sector!" "Main shields holding at 12 million percent!" Main cannons charging up!" "Deploy ships are fueling and loading ammuniton!" The admiral look over to me. "T.38 you and Dragon Squad ready to get into the action!" "Yes sir we are always ready!" I rushed out of the room and down the hall and got into the elevator and hit the emergency transit stytem and selected the deployment level. The elevator shot down with a force that wuld cause any normal human to fly up into the air, but I was not a normal human,  
I was agumented with a biological adapting serium that enhanced all atributes of a human, trained since the age of 6, agumented at the age of fourteen, Mecha Soldier Pilots is our offictal name, all soldier agumented have the same abilities. I activated my comms as I got down to the armour bay. Our armour was the third peice of our being. By far it was the most advanced piece of technology humans have created. It stood around 10 and a half ft tall. Equiped with hundred of diffrent weapons systems, yet to the outside view, it was mostly sleek, you could barely see where weapons would come from on the armour. My team was there, they were all replacements, seeing as how my 200 prevoius squads died. Their numbers are still burned into my memories. I shook my head to clear those thoughts. "Allright listen up Dragon squad 2 Mech armadas have entered the system,  
now we need to deffend this station GOT IT!" "We understand T.38" "Good now SUIT UP!" We rushed to our armour and activated its open armour program, and got in, the armour closed in armound us. It took a minute to start, but as soon as it did, the station was hit really hard agian.  
"ALERT ALERT BOARDING VESSELS HAVE BREACHED MULTIPLE LEVELS, EMERGENCY PROCEDURES ARE ACTIVE" A computer system spoke out, the breach location appeared on our huds." Allright split up and take down any Mechs you see." "Got it!" They responded before running off. 3 minuets later. I stopped my armour sprint as I got to the breach area, it was allready wrecked, multiple dead. I followed the trail of destruction, constintaly scanning the bodies to see if any were alive. "Die you filithy human!" A robotic deep voice said, I sprang around the corner, at the same time I pulled up my Assault Rifle[NOT HALO's] and lined up the shot, whithin the same second I puled the trigger, sending hundreds of rounds into its head and chest, it dropped to the floor, the others reacted by shooting at me with their ion laser rifles. I rolled out of the way, and threw my gun back into the back of my armour, it was de magnitized so it could fit back in my armour. Now I activated my wrist blades, they shoot out of my armour at the wrists, half a yard long. I ran into the nearest one impaling it in its reactor with the blade, it died. The others shot at me,  
I used the dead one to block the shots, then threw the body at the 3 left, it knocked over one, but the second one used its wrist blade the slice the dead one in half, but at the same time I raised my palm to fire my photon repulsor. Sending the attacking mech back with a hole in its chest. I pulled out my rifle agian and quickly shot the two in the head and chest, killing them. I looked over to the little human girl. "You need to get to the emergency bunker on this level, you know where it is?" my voice rang out threw the comms. She nodded before running of in the correct direction.  
Right now to clear off the next level" I said and started running off.

What did you think, and dont worry the xenomorph part will arrive next chapter.  
Saphire Knight Signing off.


	2. Chapter 2 Last resort

Well I'm back for the next chapter, I also have to do another story after this is so...yay i guess. I want to say thank you to HuntressQueen22 for following, and favoriting this story, she, and please dont yell at me if I said the wrong gender, if I did IM SO sorry. But yeah Huntress you are the only person to have done something with a story of mine, so I say thanks, allright on with the chapter. Read and Review.

[Chapter 2] Evac

Location:Gallient Suppresor.

POV T.38

I finsihed off the last Mech with my heavy combat knife, and pressed the button, flipping the blade around, and switching it so the blade now was at the hilt, and the hilt vise versa. I started spriting down the main corridoor, avoiding shots from all sided. I slid to a halt and barrel rolled to the right to avoid the laser fire, my shields were still up at 42,701 percent and holding. I activated my sonar motion tracker and found that three Mechs were heading to my position. I quickly stood up and used my wrist blasters to tear through their remaining shields, and then I threw a grenade at their feet while using the closet one to jump off of, and backwards.  
The explosion shot me back a couple more feet, however I was at the blast door, and ran past it and slammed in the security codes. The door closed nad was firmly locked in place. "Secto sealed, all civilians are free to head to the nearest emergency bunker." I said over the inter comm on the security pannel. I saw people rush out of rooms, and run down to the Emergency Bulkhead rooms. I then pressed the manual comm button of the side of my helmet to speak. " FKP 23005, 45009, 199006384, 568009, and 27844391 what are your status reports?" "SIR we have multiple hull breaches across the station." "More Mech ships are concentrating fire on the stations shields." "Main weapon systems are down, there are multiple wounded here, unable to be moved, Mechs are overunning us." "Multiple Lockdown doors unresponsive, and auto turret defenses are down ship wide" 'thats four...' "45009 what is your status!" "Sir {static} attacking {Static} core need{static} assistance!"  
"Copy that heading towards your loaction!" "Us to?" "Negative break off and assist weapons control, then commence coal evac protocals."  
"Sir the evac ships wont be able to get away from the Armadas though!" I thought about it, and sighed. "I have a plan, so follow my orders!"  
Yes sirs rang out the comms. 'Right main core room... level 73 sub Tr5 aft 609, allright' I rushed towards the nearest elevator, my hud showing the location, howver the elevator was destroyed, and all power to the sector had gone ofline. "well not to late to to try dropping 89 billion stories"  
I said with sarcasm as I pried open the doors, and looked down,' yup totaly fun' And with that though I jumped, leaning into it my head pointing down, I was free falling. ;warning proximity alert; the computer system read on my hud, it magnified to the broken elevator that was stuck, even though the armour could take the impact, I didnt have time for it. "Computer ignitiate Razor Edge program delta!" My armour started shifting, closing in on the elevator, my armour shifted its Razor edge program. The Razor Edge program made the suit as sharp as Saphire and Precursor metal combined. It could cut through anything, however the power needed to convert the armours molecular structure was severe. I slised right through the elevator, after thrity seconds I was approching the bottom. "Compute prepare Gyro Stabilizers on my mark!" I shouted as I approached even closer, at the last second I flipped up so my feet would hit the ground, "NOW!" And as I crashed the kinetic energy that would have damaged my armour was transfered into my suits nuclear ractor cores. ;power at 50000 precent; I then used the sprint system to travel at 80 mph down the staight corridoor.

When I got there Mechs were shooting at the bulkhead door. Still running I activated my blade nad put it in front of me, when I hit the target closet to me my blade tore right through it. ;magnitize protocall activated.; my armour stopped with a sudden halt, I turned around and pulled out my asssualt rifle and shot at the remaining twelved. I managed to take down five of them before having the duck into cover, placed my rifle back into my armour, and took out another grenade, I threw it over the barricade I was covering behind however it exploded sooner than expexted, the Mech sniper had shot it.  
"Damn that ones a good shot but{takes out sniper from armour} I'm better." I turn the corner aiming down the sights and pull the trigger eight times, each shot hitting perfectly in the head. I rushed over to the door and knocked three times. "Hey open up!" The door opened and people started pouring out.  
I spotted 45009, he had a laser wound going through his left lung, he walked over to me, evidence that the agumentation was keeping him alive. "Sir area secure" "fourt five o nine head to the evac station and get off the station!" "Sir what about you, I will stay behind and fire the cores, and activate my coale protocal" "Wait so I'm not going to leave yo-" I cut him off. "This time my team is going to survive, so when I say go that is an ORDER!" I shouted at him, I was not going to lose another team. He nodded before running off. After ten minutes I asked the mainframe to detect how many humans were still on board. ;no human life signs detected all ships gone.; Computer activate core meltdowns, and my Coale protocal." The Coale protocal was the most destructive weapon of the suit, the small four hundred thousand nuclear photon acceleator cores all explode, wiping out anything withing a 45 million mile radius. Combine that with the stations cores, and bye bye mechs. ;please speak voice authentication; the word popped up on the screen, it was a name...my name.."Nol..Nola..  
Nolan" With that everything went dark for me, nothing but darkness. Huh how calming it could be for a soldier...

Well what did you think of this chapter, probably not as good as the first one, but dont let that deter you, I intend to make this a thrilling series, and maybe a realtionship withhh...Not telling This is Saphire Knight signing off.


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

Well I am back for chapter 3, agian I'll say thanks to Huntress for supporting this series. PS chapters come out around 12 at night, at least that is the time zone for me. Also I havent been able to quite decide how I want the Xenomorphs to act exactly so anyone who would like to help me with that just leave a review telling me. Allright on with the story.

[Chapter 3] Decisons, and consequnces.

Unknowns POV

"Hmmmm, somthing seems to have gone wrong..." A voice spoke through a shroud of darkness."What do you mean?" Another voice spoke.  
"T.38 has died rather early than his timeline predicted." "Thats a problem?" Spoke a femminine voice. "Yes it is, he was to fight for another two million years, till he finally came at peace with himself so his soul could rest." "Well what do we do then?" Spoke the second voice, at the same time the darkness started to fade. "We find a place that will let his soul come to peace eventually." A dark figure started walking out of the Shadows.  
"You mean interfere, you know we can't." The 3rd voice spoke agian, while its figure walked out too. "Not exactly, I have a place in mind, though weather it works is an entire diffrent question." "What are you thinking Construct?" The second voice spoke, as it too walked out of the shadows. "I will tell, but first let us free the soul from its nightmares." With that the three dark figures walked over to the only glowing light. "Now then, let us commence."

Nolan's POV

The darkness that once calmed me now betrayed me, images of all my team members struck me, along with memories. The most noticeable memory being the battle of San Dreon upon the Mech World home to the "King" as it was reffered to.[Flashback] The giant mechas rushed through the courtyard, that was just recently stuck by an orbital strike. "T.36 stick in the back, T.12 move to left flank. T.76 and T.77 in the middle, T.93 how is your status." Our commander back than was T.81, my number back then was also diffrent, it was T.36. We were one of the main six original Titan squads. Our mission was to take down the frontal shields to the main palace so the invasion forces could rush in and support enough distraction so other squads could move in and take down the main target of this invasion the "King". 'If I had known the things I know now about the king, I probably would've kept my team away from that planet.' "T.36 whats the status on Hailstorm squad!" Barked T.81 through the Mecha's audio emmiters, 'right the Mechas, the second part of our being.  
The large eighty story high, mobile assualt vehciles. The Mecha's were super fast, just as those that it was made to combat. Simmilar weapon systems as our armour,  
, more nuclear cores, and more power in our weapons, the Mecha's were lethal. Not as lethat at the 200 stroy Mecha's known as Reclaimers, but that is another topic for another, what is this eternity?' "The squad reports massive troop movement in this sector, they advise us to clear our of the forest before we run into any hostiles." "Tell them their adivce is noted, but we have a job to do." "With all do respect sir but shouldn't we find an alternitive path." I asked, T.81 was a wise, strong, and cunning soldier, not many questioned him, but I was one of the few. "T.36 I understand the second mission objective is the stealth test, but stealth will slow us down, not to mention drain the power, it is still in prototype, so we stick with the main path and then we-"  
He was cut off when a high quantom laser was shot directly into his unshielded armour and hit one of his power cores, causing it to go nuclear, and blow up. After the explosion, we all looked at the wreckage, and found his black box Dog tags. T.12 quickly picked it up, and placed it next to the Mecha's chest, it opened up and he placed it inside, and it shut. He did this in about 5 seconds, then we all rushed to cover. 'I blame myself for T.81's death,  
If I had just shut up, maybe the twins, and T.93 would still be alive after that mission' Next I saw the others die. "T.93 had come to save us and was fighting all 300 Mechs. He told us to go before turning around and being stabbed in the chest by another Mech, his mecha fell to the ground as we ran. The twins died in a simmiliar way, when one was shot in the back and hit the main gravity system, casusing the controll station to be crsuhed by the increasing grvity. T.67 was outraged and told us to go on while he activated both wrist baldes, he to died after killing twenty three of them. He was stabbed in the chest,  
the blade sliced down the rest of the Mecha. Me and T.12 were the only ones to survive that battle, In the end the King challenged me to an one on one battle, when I was about to kill him he said that everything happened on this planet for a reason. 'I never knew what he meant...' My mind went back to all the numbers and I was consumed in these thoughts.

However through the darkness came one light, it seemed fimilliar so I let my thoughts enter, I felt it pull me from the shadows.  
A voice spoke. "T.38 your time is not over, but you place in your universe is." The voice raised more questions. "Nolan, that is your name, wether you choose to call yourself that or not is your choice." A soothing voice said. "We shall do what we can, where we send you, we have no sight over, you will be alone,  
but we believe you will find something to fill that gap." A more dominant voice said. "who are you" I asked not understanding. "We are the Precursors, that is all you need to know, though you wont remember this, only your name, number, and your past shall remain." "Wait your the precurosrs, the Forunners?" "No we made them"  
"Now Nolan let your soul rest.." I relaxed and everything that was black went to a bright white, before the darkness put me to sleep.

Well next chapter will have...drum roll please? "Really a drum roll?" Shut up King, your not even suppose to be here! "Fine" anyways xenomorphs.  
Sorry about that, Promise I wont ramble like that, unless you say its okay.  
This is Saphire Knight signing off/ 


	4. Chapter 4 Order

Okay well I'm a little dissapointed with no help from anyone on the subject of how the Xenomorphs will act.  
Also because of that this chapter will not have xenomorphs in it, and probably won't till I get some feedback to help me. Also I'm gonna need sleep more, so chapters will come out probanly in the morning from now on.  
Anyways on with the story.

Chapter 4: Order

Location: Orbit around planet QR4667U. Aboard the Weyland Yutani science vessle, Apate.

3rd Person

The ship the Apate drifted silently above the planet QR4667U, or nicknamed The Inquest.  
Inside humans wearing white lab coats constiantly were walking around the corridors, typing in computers, or simply writing down notes on clip boards. One human in particular was walking down a corridor that was abandoned. This human female scientist was accompinied by two guards who stood around 6 foot 2, the female scientist stood around 5 foot 6. She wore glasses and had green eyes. She had dark hair that ran down her neck and stopped at ther shoulders. She was carrying a clipboard in one hand, and a pen in the other. While the guard on the right carried her laptop, the guard on the left carried a ion rifle. They continued down the hall till they reached a door, the scientist swiped her ID card, and then typed in the pass code, before a section of the wall moved to scan her eye. After that the door opened with a hiss. It split open vertically and moved into the opposite walls. The three walked through before the doors closed behind them. "Ahh Doctor Sherry {Pronouced share-e} wonderfull to see you, how have you been?" Asked a middle aged scientist, very few others were in the room so she picked him out easy. "Hello Doctor Kenway. I hope you know that my time shall not be wasted any longer with these questions, I want facts, and answers not what ever your supposed to be" With that she pushed her hand behind her coat and pulled out a small revolver and raised it to his head. "And I hear that you have some negative opinions about the company" She said as she pulled the hammer down. "And I'm afraid that won't happen on this ship, and to insure this thought gets across the entire crew, I'll have to make an example out of you." She finished before pulling the trigger, the mans scared face reamined as the bullet impaled its self into his forehead. When the shot sounded, the other scientists all looked down and continued their work. "Take care of this waste of space " She said to the guard on the other side of the room. He walked over and picked up the dead man by his legs, and dragged him out the door. The blood trail was left behind, but she didnt bother with it as she walked through it and over to another scientist. "Congradulations you've just been promoted to head veternarian scientist." She said with a smug tone of voice before walking off. He sat their shaking for a moment before continuing with his work. She approached a huge desk set up on the left side of the room, and set her clip board down,  
before violently taking the computer from the guard and setting it up in the middle of the desk. "Allright you two watch the rest of them carefully. If any so much as looks at you the wrong way feel free to do as you wish." She said before booting up her computer and typing, meanwhile another guard had come in and was cleaning the floor, while muttering about how this was the 3rd time this month.

The next day

Doctor Sherry was now looking over the cargo mainifest while she walked to the communications room. After briefly looking it over she handed the holo pad back to the guard, when they got to the door she waved them away, and swiped her ID card agian, and walked in the door. She walked over the console and pulgged in a flashdrive and waited, the holographic systems started up and a familiar face popped up. It was Ethan Henning, he was just as bad as Doctor Sherry, if not worse. " I would like to know about our yet to be obtained specimines from this planet" "Well Im afriad that is just above your need to know. Other than the fact you will recognize the creature when you get your reports, I can't so over this channel."  
"Under stood sir" She replied while she had a frustrated face. "Also please refrain from shooting lead scientists in public, you wouldn't want me having to come there and killing every scientist on that ship, I'm sure daddy wouldnt be to happy with that." He replied with a smile on his face. "Watch your tongue!"  
"Or what, we both know I'd kill you and everyone on that ship after we got what the company needs, but your big bad daddy says not to yet, sooo see you soon."  
The hologram cut out, she stromed out of the room and walked past her guards, while signalling them to follow.

End of chapter

Allright so this chapter is done, and Huntress if you are still reading this story, I would like to put an OC in this story of your choosing. But only if you want to, you can choose the species, age, and gender, and a general idea what the oc would be doing in the story. But anyways This is Saphire Knight signing off.


	5. Chapter 5 Discovery

Okay well back for chapter 5, and still no ideas for the xenomorphs, so this chapter will be what I am now refering to in my head as a stall chapter. Tommorow I will spend alot of time deciding.  
On with the stall chapter.

Chapter 5: Discovery

Location: Planet QR4667U.

POV: Newly appointed lead veternairan scientist.

'Uhggg why me, I don't want to mess up I have a family to get home to" I thought as the drop ship decended to the surface of the planet.  
I was sent with four other scientists and 45 WY soldier guards, they all looked the same 6 ft 5, short black hair. There is also 2 androids that were required to come with us to take scans of whatever creatures we captured. The ship started shaking voilently before it released the landing gear and landed.  
When the door opened we then walked out on the ramp. The androids were carrying hardware, while a few soldier guards were pushing crates off the ship. I looked around at the area before me, it was a dense forest, thick long grass mixed with all sorts of flowers and other plants. The sounds of animals were heard throughout completely without care with the ships sudden entry and appearance. when I heard a loud thud I nearly jumped out of my skin, I turned around and a soldier guard dropped a crate and was laughing with two others. "Whats the matter doc you seem a little {snicker} jumpy." He and the other two burst out laughing, but I didnt say anything because all us scientists were aware of the fact that if we stepped out of line they would do anything they though was needed to be done to reinstate order back into us. I looked over to the other scientists, they were allready taking out various instruments and setting them up. The soldier guards were setting up tents, and cameras down around a eighty yard perimeter. I finally went to work on taking out and setting up the computer systems, they were plugged into a generator aboard the drop ship. However I couldn't shake the feeling that I had just gotten, the feeling of being watched. No one else seemed to notice so I put it off as being paranoid, and went back to work. The soldiers finished setting up thier tents and the cameras before settling down and checking all their weapons and ammo. One soldier guard came over and gave me a flashdrive with the codes to acsess the camera feeds. I took it and he walked back away, I turned back around and plugged it into the second slot and waited. It booted up with the normal WY symbol and then it went through ones and zeros before officially starting up with the black background and the green lettering. I typed in the password to log into the amin research account, it was a way to send information to everyone who used the account faster. I started typing as the wind picked up carrying the faint smell of blood, but it was barely their leading me to believe that some animal had hurt itslef.  
I started the camera's sweep grid feature and watched as it did so, I noticed a rectangle box with the words Infered output, so I moved the mouse over to it and clicked it,the camera feed went on the fritz for a second before turning into the Infered feed. There were animals that resembled birds, and other small animals, nothing to serious so I guess our tatrget or targets are not within this area. I switched off the feed and walked over to my tent pack, the guards had not bothered to set up our tents so I would have to di it myself. "Well 27 more days till I get to leave" I said before getting to work on setting up my tent.

Location: Somewhere far away from the camp.

3rd person POV

A huge flash of white light filled a clearing, and with a loud boom, air shot out against the oak tress, moving the leaves in the opposite diredtion of the wind.  
Some of the grass in the clearing that was a bright green was now dead and yellow brown. And in the center of the dead grass their laid a body unmoving.  
The arms of the body were covered with scars, burn marks, and injection marks. This was the same with the chest and face. The face had a dull yet seroius look to it, the hair in the head was a dark brown. If the body was to stand up it would be around seven foot three inches. The body was ver masculin, yet looked like it could still move pretty fast enough. The clothes it wore were a pair of torn up blue jeans that looked like they hadn't ever been washed, he wore a black shirt, and had brown military steel toe combat boots. His knuckles looked to be severly bruised, yet they were not broken, and but not healing eithier.  
There were also 2 large circular injectiom marks on the side of his head, however they were aprtially covered up by scars and the short hair. The most noticeable scar was running across both eye lids and down his face to his neck. He laid there in a coma like state, while the rest of the world around him had gone back to its natural state. A few birds started chirping agian, but as this happened there was movement under hsi eyelids before they opened to reveal the dull ice blue eyes.

Well what did you think, this was the first time having to partially discribe him out of his armour, also you got a few hints as to how he was agumented.  
Also not relevant to the story but if you like pokemon what is your most favorite, mine in Jolteon.  
As always this is Saphire Knight signing off. 


	6. Chapter 6 Fun leads to Discovery

Okay this chapter was made possible, okay okay I got this...Im currently listening to some comedy to help with this chapter.  
Anyways this ch...I got this..chapter was made possible by the help{... euqals laughter} of Huntressqueen22, she made...  
me has given me inspiration for this chapter, and I would like to thank...,... Im so sorry I promise to focus, I would like to thank ivan12ak for following this story. Okay I better refrain from this druing the chapter.

Chapter 6: Just some good old fashioned fun.

Location: Planet QR4667U, somewhere in the forest.

3rd person

As the wind was dieing down nearby crunching leaves could be heard from afar, birds far above the tree canopy were still happily singing their songs. However the insects upon the ground were dead silent as the crunching sounds were coming closer and closer to the meadow. Two fast moveing black figures stumbled into the meadow , however the one on the left lost its balance as it stepped on a rock, and tumbled over crashing into the one on the right. Some birds stopped chirping to watch, before going back to their own buisness, insects eventualy started doing the same. Just then a third dark black figure ran into the area, the dark black figure stood in the light,it had a large smooth head, some type of small dorsal fins on its back, followed by a long spiny tail with a blade type tip. {BTW there wont be dripping saliva, I alawys thought that was a bit extreme}. There were no visible eyes on the front of its head, besides those features it looked bipedal, and had hands with six fingers{Five?} on each.  
Its torso was like an exoskeleton, it looked like its' ribs were on the outside. The other two creatures looked the same but much smaller.

Creatures POV

I couldn't help but laugh at my two younger siblings who were sitting up now rubbing the spots of where they impacted on eachother. 'So you two enjoy your race' I spoke ot them sarcastically as I walked over to them and sat down infront of them. 'So who won Saraheon?' Asked an excited feminine voice,  
while the other looked expectentaly at me. 'Well I'm pretty sure you two both fisnihed at the same time so, we will have to try agian tommorow, mother said we cant be out to long the other hives are getting closer to our home.' 'Awwwww!' the two replied in unision, and they looked down saddened. 'Hey listen we can do this agian I promise, but right now we need to get food, and teach you how to hunt' 'But big sis cant we just have fun for a little bit longer?' Asked the other creature whith a more boyish voice. I thought about it, constantly swishing my tail before finally getting my answer. 'Fine we can, but only for a little longer, but if you see anything out of the ordinary you come get me imediately got it?' I asked them mentaly one more time, their faces changed from faces of saddness went to happieness. 'YAY' the shouted before running off in the opposite diection they came from. I shook my head happily, slightly laughing before running off in the same direction. I ran into a clearing, however they were not in it like me, they couldnt have gotten this far. 'Where did you two go-' I was caught off guard when the two I was currently looking for jumped on me causing me to rollover and ending up with to smaller versions of me ontop of me, constitanly giggling in the mental communication. 'Did we get ya, huh did we, did we?' They asked excitedly while getting off of her. 'Yeah you sure did' I responded laughing with each word. 'Hey big sis whats that?' My little brother asked pointing over to a dead patch of grass. However he wasnt pointing at the grass, as he was pointing at the thing in the center of the dead grass. 'I dont know, but stay back.' I said before stepping closer the the thing, now that I see it it looks kinda like us, but not the same color, it was a light white pale color, with many what appeared to be scars. However the sun was going down so I had to get the two back, but the creature looked hurt so I decided to take it back with me, hopefully my older brothers got enough food, usually thier good at it. 'Help me carry it back, we can ask mother about it when we bring it back.' 'Okay' the responded nervousily before heading over and picking it up. 'Whoah it sure is heavy' 'Not as heavy as big sis." The young brother responded. 'HEY whats that supposed to mean!' I responded, acting like I was offended, but it didnt faze them as the waited for me to pick it up by the head?.

When we got back to the cave, some of our brothers were back and eating allready, so we kept walking, our eyes{Eyes behind the shell.} adjusting back to darkness.  
We approached the main room and set the thing down. My little sister noticed the injectors' shells were opening up so she went over to them. 'No not a host yet little cousins.' She spoke mentaly to them, and their shells closed back up. I walked over to where mother was currently sleeping and nudged her mind. 'Uhg five more minutes Carrie' Carrie stopped talking to what she called her cousins and looked over at her mother. 'No mother its me Saraheon we found some creature when out in the forest.  
Mother turned around and stretched, and let a yawn escape. She looked over to where the two younglings were standing at and looked at the "Creature" carefully. 'I am afraid that I don't know what it is, other than it looks hurt. 'Thats why we brought it here.' 'Him, thats why you brought him here' spoke a strong voice. I turned around and saw my older brother, he was a beserker class, so he was the strongest, fastest hunter out of all of us. 'Him?' Asked mother 'Yes mother I can smell his scent mixed in heavily with his fur or what ever it is.' He replied. 'Hmm, how was the hunt?' Mother asked standing up and staring him in the eyes. 'It was good,  
enough food for a whole week, so long as Saraheon doesn't eat it all' he replied with a sarcastic tone at the end. Mother started laughing as well. 'Well thats good'  
Mother obvouilsy noticing my annoyed look, nudged me and looked at me you good. 'Yeah im fine, just remeber bro payback hurts.

Well what did you think, Tried my best to make it less dark. I dont have much to to say for ending sooo.  
This is Saphire Knight Signing off. 


	7. Chapter 7 The hunt is on

Okay well welcome back to chapter 7 is it? Yeah it is, I was wondering if I hit the ball with the xenomoprhs HuntressQueen. If not, please feel free to tell me. As for the rest of you reading this story, do you like the story so far?  
This chapter is a little delayed in my mind, if that makes sense, I havent been thinking about what to do today, so yeah shame on me, but I cant be PeRfEcT LikE aLl uoy other people. Im sorry for that, anyways on with the chapter.

Chapter 7: The hunt is on, but whose hunting who?

Location: Woods, on the planet QR4667U.

POV:Doctor Kevin Darnoza.

I sat down on the air mattress with my notebook in my hand, re-reading the notes of the late Doctor. 'Well thats intresting, some of the animals this planet appear to be able to speak telepathically' I flipped the next page, but as I did so I got a paper cut "Damn it" and my blood dripped down onto the paper.  
I looked at it before rubbing it off with a tissue, however as it smeared on the paper a little symbol appeared in the left hand cornor. It was a symbol unknown to me so I just thought it as something he just drew. I closed the book and looked at my watch, my eyes went ride when I saw it was 6:45 am. "Oh no Im late for the intermssion!" I quickly jumped up and rushed over to my jacket and grabbed it and then ran over to my shoes and quickly slipped into them and then threw the green jacket on. I then ran out the tent flap and over to the ship, there was allready a large group of people standing or sitting around the holo projector.  
The woman in charge of this whole epidition was being projected, she was talking to the soldiers currently so I tiptoed behind the soldier guards and over to the other scientist. "Whad I miss" I spoke silently to the other scientist. "Nothing she hasn't spoken to us yet, so your safe." Spoke my good friend Charles Tarnaris. "Pheww I didn't want to get in trouble." We both quietly laughed, and then went back to paying attention. "-Finally captian Reyes, make sure to split up the scinetists into four groups. You know the reasons." She spoke to the lead soldeir guard. "Yes Mam" He responded. "Now speaking of which, you four as you just heard will be split up, and you must all take notes on anything that seems diffrent on this planet, failure to comply, or neglect details will not help you in the long run."  
The holo projector ended and then we split up, I was put with Reyes' group.

"So Doctor you ready to die?" Questioned Reyes with no sarcasm in his voice. "Wha..What?"  
I responded, scared that I did something wrong. "Yeah you ready to die from all of Jery's terrible jokes?" He laughed with this statement, and looked over to my relieved face. "What did you think I meant?" He asked more seroiusly. "Nothing,it was nothing." I quickly responded. "Okay ready in ten." He said before walking away. I walked back over to my tent and grabbed my back pack and slung the one strap over my shoulder. I then picked up my pocket knife, and slid it into one of the holders on the backpack, along with my multi tool pocket knife. I then grabbed a jug of water and opened up a main zipper in my backpack and put it in, before zipping it backup and leaving the tent. Jery was currently standing next his two friends and they were laughing, he looked over to me and spoke. "Hey doc quick question, Before docking with the International Space Station, what must the pilot of a space module first do? " He asked, I was very confused as to why he would ask.  
"Put money in a parking meter" He finished while bursting out laughing. To me it didnt make much sense, but to the others it was funny. "Oh and doc one more, maybe you'll laugh at this one. A neutron walked into a bar and asked, "How much for a gin and tonic?" The bartender smiled wryly and replied, "For you, no charge." He finished. However this time I couldn't help but laugh at it. "Nice one" I saif to him. "You know what doc looks like I've got you're laugh, prepare for later."  
He said, just then The commander came over. "Allright enough chit chat we need to get going." We finally started heading off into the woods.

Off on the forest Unknow POV

'We watched them carefully, what ever creatures they were, we would hunt, we would kill, we would grow, we would please our queen. We will become strong enough to destroy the other hives in this area.' With that thought the dark figures leapt off the cliff, and ran back to their hive in the opposite direction.

Allright what did you think, and be honest, cause I am here, I really should have planned ahead with this chapter. But yeah feel free to review, follow, and if you really like this story so far favorite it, I am always looking for support.  
As always this is Saphire Knight Signing off 


	8. Chapter 8 Fun time with siblings

Okay well another chapter, I would like to point out that my update time my vary in the next few days. Meaning that the next chapter may be late,  
but don't worry I have no intention of stopping the series. This chapter is another attempt on humor for xenomorphs, so probably wont be one hundred percent perfect, but its my third time trying to write personalities that are funny soooo. I guess just stick with me since I will probably make more stupid jokes, and or puns. "Cool time for the chapter!" Hey! Thats MY line Gold, and what are you doing here, you weren't sent with T.38.  
"Ha like laws of realities apply to me, you can thank King for that" GET OUTAA HERE!

Chapter 8: "Asleep and hurt?" SERIOUSLY DUDE GET LOST!

POV: Saraheon

I walked back and forth upon the cave floor, my brother was currently in meeting with mother, along with other high ranking memebers. They were discussing something about other hives getting closer, but that wasnt my concern. My concern was wether or not I would be allowed to be around the creature until it woke up. My young siblings were currently running around the back of the cave room, they were playing a form of tag, it wasnt normal tag and that was all I knew, because they both were runnung from an imaginary thing. 'What are you two doing is it tag or is it excersing?' I aksed sarcastically. 'Oh big sister want to play with us, huh do ya, do ya?' My little brother was jumping up and down, while my little sister was rolling around on the ground. 'Maybe after I get to speak with mother.' I replied,  
howver I could tell that wasnt the asnwer that they wanted when they both sighed and walked off a little bit before laying down and moaping. 'Great their guilt tripping me.' I said before I walked over to them. 'Allright what is the gam-' I was cut off when they both jumped up and tagged me. 'YOURE IT' They shouted mentally before running out the mouth of the cave. I shook my head and ran after them. I followed them before getting the idea to trick them like they tricked me. I stalked over to a bush and hid, eventually they came running back. 'Where did big sis go?' 'I thought she was right behind you' They were conversing, meanwhile I stalked down the tree line and got into position, however I saw some fruits that the birds usually eat, I smirked and climbed up the tree and grabbed four yellow fruits. 'Well could she have given up?' 'No thats not like her' I then lunged out of the bush and said. 'You are right!' I then threw the fruits at them hitting them in the chest, the both fell over , they were laughing like mad. 'Hahaha, how did she get behind us' 'You are covered in fruit.' 'Yeah you to sister, you are yellow' They then both looked at me and said.  
'Alright big sis, game on!' They said before running off and climbing up the nearest tree with fruit. 'Hey wait you two what are you gonna do?' As I finished I got a red, blue, yellow and green fruits were thrown at me. 'AHHH' I said before falling over, I then got the idea to play dead. 'Sis you okay?' 'Yeah big sis you okay?'  
They approached me and at the last second I jumped up and scared them. 'AHHHH!' they yelled mentally. I just snickered. 'Allrigh you two ready to get back, its almost night time.' I stated towards them, they nodded and then we started heading back, after some time the sun went down and the sky was replaced with stars. My siblings were getting tired seeing as how they were messing around all day. The cool crisp air brough forth a lot of new scents that confused me, but I had to get back.

Once we got inside the two walked off to thier room and went to sleep. As I approached Mother's room the meeting hsd just ended and I waited till everyone was out and walked out to mother. 'Hello mother how are you' 'Im great thanks for asking, and I hope you had a convivial time out with your siblings.' 'Yes mother we did, we had a sort of food fight.' She laughed yes I can see' She pointed to the spot of blue on my chest. 'Oh whoops forgot that' I said before wiping it off. 'But something else brought you here earlier before you left to go have a good time with you little siblings. 'Wha- oh yes I was wondering if i could watch the creature till it wakes up?'  
'Yes you may watch him till he wakes up, after that you must leave, to make sure he doesnt try to harm anyone, I will hopefully get answers when it gains conscious.'  
'Okay thank you mother.' I finished before bowing and walking out. 'You missed another spot' Mother said laughing. 'What?' I responded before looking at my back side.  
'Ahh' I said before running off to the water part of the cave.

Allright next chapter, will T.38 wake up? Probably. "Most definately" HEY GOLD I SAID, wait youre not Gold, youre Zeta! I thought you were dead! "Ha you can't kill me!" Allright then I will deal with you later. "Oh can I be in this story?" Zeta not now. Sorry for rambling.  
This is Saphire Knight, "Gold" and "Zeta" signing off. 


	9. Chapter 9 Long chapter

Allright people welcome back to the next chapter, im real sorry for the delay, so to make it up I'm going to write and post four chapters tonight, so yippie for me. You get more benefits out of this then me remeber that, and for futrue refrence sometimes while I type fighting scenes I tend to listn to action music. On with the chapter.

Chapter 9: The creature awakens.

Planet: Northrend. (Decided to give it easier name)

POV Saraheon.

I stirred from my rest and arched my back as I stretched, and look around the cave, meanwhile I was swishing my tail back and forth behind me.  
I was always the frist who woke up in the cave, besides mother of course, seing as how she needed to keep track of me. I let out a laugh at that thought before walking out towards the mouth of the cave, daylight was just starting to settle in as the sun rose to start another cycle, birds came out of thier nests to go get food and begin their daily activities. Speaking of which I was getting really hungry, just then my stomach growled. 'Brother you better be awake' I spoke coldly as I walked over to his spot in the warrior cave. He was luckily just starting to stir awake. 'Come on brother I'm Hungryyyy.' I slightly pouted because hunting was strictly forbidden unless brother gave the order with permission form mother, or before new hives started coming in to the area we were able to hunt for food whenever we got hungry. 'Uhggg sis why are you always wake.' he said sarcastically. 'Because brother who wlese would force you to get up?' I replied to him. 'Ha ha very funny, do you need to eat now though because-' However before he could finish my stomach growled agian. 'Nevermind, just give me a minute sis, and how about in that time go get our younger siblings.' He said before starting to strech fully and went off to do quick morning excerises (Correct spelling?)  
I quick;y walked off to go get them, those two havent gotten full training on hunting like the rest of us, seeing as how they were born after the hunting restrictions were put in place. I walked over to them and slightly nudged them with my tail. 'No- no thats my tail you cant have it.' Tharadox was saying in his sleep whiel turning over to face opposite direction of me. I then went on to nudge Carrie more, however when I did she rolled over on her back and started kicking her legs while muttering. 'Hehe cant catch me mother, I'm not slow like Saraheon' She muttered. 'Hey whats that suppose to mean.' This caused her to jump up at the suddeness of my voice. 'AHHH- oh its just you siter, and umm I dont know what you're talking about I didnt say anything.' She stated before truning around nerviously and looking at her brother. 'Yo bro wake up' She said while punching him in the side, he jumped up and said. 'Hey give me back my leprechaun, wait what ohhh its you.' He said while rubbing the spot where his sister punched him. 'What we doing big sister?' He asked me while sitting down next to his sister. 'We are going hunting with big brother' I responded, instantly they had more energy, I still dont know how they get more energy when they get excited. 'REALLY, REALLY were going hunting?!' Carries said while jumping up and down. 'And were going with a real hunter!' Tharadox spoke, which caused me to question him. 'Whadda you mean real hunter?' 'Uhhh nothing big sister!' They said before running off to the cave entrence where our brother was allready waiting for us. I ran over there, being careful not to wake up any of the other drones, or warriors, they were not the best to be arround if they woke up early. 'What took you so long sister?' Asked my older brother. 'Well if these two would'nt have such strange dreams I would have been here sooner, and also Tharadox what is a leprechaun?' 'Umm I dont know, plus I dont remeber saying that.' He said. before we all started to leave the cave mouth to go hunt.

=Real quick I am going to skip the hunting scene this time seing as how I need to dish out 3 more chapters, and I have things to do for the rest of this chapter.=

When we got back to the cave the two younglings were jumping all around and having fun playing a new game they made up while on the hunt. My brother went off to speak with the other beserkers and warriors to discuss the other hives in the area. I then decided to go see the creature, he was placed in mothers room and was constantly guarded by three beserkers. I walked over to mother who was currently speaking softly to our "cousins" and when she noticed me she turned around and spoke. 'Ahh Saraheon how was the hunt?' 'Mostly uneventful mother, though we all got our fill of the hunt.' She nodded before speaking. 'Thats good, and am I right to suspect that you wish to watch the creatue now?' 'Yes mother if that is allright with you, and if I may ask has it- err I mean he done anything yet?' 'No I am afraid not, he seemed to be badly hurt, and has been resting extremely, but I do suspect he will be waking up soon.' She said before turning around and went back to talking to the eggs. mother had laid them before the other hives moved in, mother wasnt one to expand much to the eggs would sit there most of the time, while mother just talked and told them of everything that has happened. I moved over to the body of the strange creature, he layed there motionless, except for the rising and lowering of his chest? I got curious of its heart beat and kind of wanted to hear it, but I decided to not get to close to him just yet. After half an hour of nothing I was getting pretty bored, the beserkers never said anything, they just sat their watching him carefully. However they did not notice the small flutter of movement where I assume the eyes would be. I could only guess that he would wake so I told mother and the beserkers. They got ready and sttod back a few feet as were the orders of mother.

Nolan's POV

My mind slowly came bursting to life, I could feel my blood rushing back to its normal pace, my augumentations however, in our words, were not warming up. This meaning that they were trying to adapt to the area they were in. I couldnt move my body, mainly because I couldnt feel it, all I felt was my heart, hearing it beat slowly.  
I tried thinking what happened last, but I couldnt remember anything just yet, so I continued to work on at least opening my eyes, this also caused me to notice that my other senses were not responding. I decided to just get my eyes open so I could asses the situation. It hurt like hell doing so, but I did manage to crack my eyes open a little bit and look straight, seeing as how I couldnt move my head just yet. All I was was darkness, but my eyes were adapting fast to the darkness,  
and with in the next few miliseconds they adjusted to allow me to see the rocky surface of the ceiling above me and sharp jagged edges. I had no idea how I ended up here, but I wasnt not planning to stay, I had to get back and 'and- and what- uhgg what was it I had to do with the U.F.A agian?' I wondered before I felt the blood rush around my body, and my body felt like it was being shocked after it woke up 'after not moving for forerunners only know how long.' I slowly raised my head up, bringing my body with me, my vision however got blury from the movement and my eyesight went back to normal human eyesight. Thus not allowing me to see very well in the dark anymore. However my forerunner augumentations were warning me that I was being watched by more than one set of entities. I slowly formed a fist, I felt my muscles strengthen, the augumentations however were not giving me the strenght I had before. 'I wonder whats causing that' However as I tried to stand I felt something try to force me back down, this was not going to happen however, I grabbed what felt like a wierd slippery soft hand and tried to force it off my shoulder.  
It moved slightly, and when that happened a growl was heard from 2 other direction. (Cue I Just Wanna run) I then grabbed the hand with more force and lifted it up,  
straining my muscles to where they hurt beyond belief, and then threw the creature into the nearest wall, though subconsciously not hurting it to badly, seeing as how I did swear an oath to not hurt any innocents, of course innocents have a diffrent meaning in a war agianst genocidal self thinking AI's. The other two creatures obviously didnt like that as they then charged me? I was knocked into the wall behind me, I raised my left hand and punched it, howver it didnt move as it just gripped my arm harder, they both were grabbing diffrent arms. "Ha ha ha wrong move" My voice came out raspy as I threw my legs forward and up, planting them agianst the wall and projecting myselfty off the wall, and rolling to a halt a bit away from them. However I heard more sets of running and I new I was out runned when I was souroned.  
(New Divide) I threw a punch the the nearest one, and in the same motion when my hand came back, elbowed one that was behind me. I then swept two of the smaller one's legs out from under them, I was about to make a brake for it before a larger one came walking over to me, it let out a larger growl and taking it as a challenge I rushed it, about to strike, I guess its tail swpet me off my feet, and then it picked me up with some difficulty and then threw me agianst the back wall and I was about to get back up, but I decided agianst it when around 40 or more came through a cave entrence. "Allright, allright I surrendor" As much as I hated those words,  
there were too many that I coudlnt possibly get out without fatally wounding one of them. As I stood there another one came over with a bigger crest and stood looking at me? Then I felt something try to get in my mind, however I was still weak and the invader gained access, but only limited acsess. The invader then spoke 'Peace creature we wish you no harm, we simply wish to help you, you were, and still are badly hurt' It finished speaking. I dont know if I can trust it but I dont really have a choice in the matter, my body does need to heal, ecspecially if my agumenations are not doing what they are suppossed to do. "Allright I will be calm." I spoke.  
It seemed to like my answer, evidence was that the others backed off. "Well this is going to be fun" I spoke before sitting down.

Okay what did you guys think, this was totally longer than a normal chapter for me, so maybe only 2 more chapters in the next 8 hours.  
Well this is Saphire Knight Signing off. 


	10. Chapter 10 T38's history

Okay as a warning for this chapter, this is a background chapter for T.38. It is a third person POV, though this chapter has little to do with the story as of right now, things in this chaoter will help people undrstand his character better, so if you want skip this chapter, because I will be posting three chapters tonight.

Nolan, better known as T.38 was born on the planet Caltherious of the Treyarion system. He was born on April 27th 4444, at the age of four Nolan was given the chance to become a U.F.A pilot. He was to be taken fromhis home and be brought to a secret training base, however in order for him to go, both him and his parents had to know all details,and had to all agree to let him leave. After they had decided yes Nolan was taken to a secret training base where thousands of others were to be trained till the age of fourteen. They were trained in time distorted chambers to allow maximium training for each trainee. Nolan was just like the others, had to do everything he was told, was taught discipline, honor, dignity, order, trust and respect. As well as being trained to survive on his own in diffrent climates for months. From freezing temprtures, to extreme high tempertures they were trained. Training was tough and brutal, an eighth of trainees died during training and the rest kept on training, friendship was never formed between kids, seeing as how teams were never decided until after augumentations. Basic human thoughts like friendship,  
love, hate, greed were all stripped away from these kids. All this training had to be done in order to survive their next step in training, the Augumentation. The Augumentation wa no joke, if the kids were not trained both mentally and physically a certain way the kids would die from the inside because the Auguentation tries to overall increase enchancements in the body, if kids were not up to par, the augumentation would try to compensate for the missing attributes, this was never good because the augumentation had no base line for what was normal human strengths. It would litterally mutate thier blood till the atoms inside the body started to deterioate and the kid would die in agony. However this was very rare to happen, and onyone who didnt look up to par would get a lower augumentation, and they would become soldiers.

Nolan surived the Augumentation with higher points then others, the Augumentation bonded with him easier, very few simmilar cases exist. When they were all augumentated at the age of fourteen, their cells would stop ageing, they would always remain 14, but thier bodies, mind and body all changed, this allowed them to live forever.  
Nolan was then stationed with Fireteam Laviathan aboard the U.F.A space cruiser The Galfurious 7. His first deployment was upon the mega city world Tarnadrion,  
they were deployed to the ground and faught through the city for three months. At the end of the battle Nolan was the last remaing member alive, however he was able to save over seven hundred lives. After that Nolan was give the number identification number 3600000 when he was stationed aboard the old U.E.G battle cluster cruiser.  
There he was stationed with Fireteam Hailstorm, along side a sister organization group. This group did simmilar things for its soldiers as Nolan's training. However this group trained thier soldeirs that emotions helped in battle, they just needed to know the right ones at certain situations. Among the team Athena's Strikers, was a girl named Kayle. She and Nolan got along after five months aboard the carrier. She hd even got him to become less soldier like, and more open with his thoughts. They then spent the next fourteen years fighting alongside eachother. Until the battle of Darkerious was their friendship broken, with Kayle's death. Nolan, after her death became even more distant than he was in the begining. He was redeployed to Dragon squad after Nolan had let his feelings of anger out on a ship admiral. Nolan was redelpoyed on his birthday, he was to fight on the planet Zarnak 3. After fourty-six years of fighting together the team was split up after the battle with the King.  
Nolan's number then became T.28, the T representing the status of Titan for his mecha. He was given a new team to fight with, and after two years the new units were dead in a nuclear explosion, after just recently destroying a Mech gun turret. T.38 had many more teams for the next four thousand years, some lasting longer then others, along the way he found that he was cappable of laughter, but he lost it after Mechs attacked with the Afterrunners on Earth. He was given his own armada after the battle of Earth, he spent the next two hundred and fifty years fighting with his armada, never losing one battle. Till he was stationed on the Gallient Suppresor. You know the rest, but in all his time, he never once gave in to the insanity that faught for control. He truly cared for everyone, he didnt even really hate the Mechs. For why hate an enemy that follows orders because it is trained to, they were not so diffrent in terms of why theu faught. They both faught for control, for the power to win.

Allright this was a background chapter, noted that lots of info is missing due to I cant possibly recall every instance. And this wasnt supposed to be a dark chapter.  
No this chapter is meant to tell you a major character that will unfluence T.38 throught the rest of the story. 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay I would like to bring up a topic presented by Ratboy1664, and I will say this to you all agian. The main character is from another universe, a universe with diffrent and simmiliar laws of physics. The human's tehnology is far more advanced, and for that reason technology from T.38's Universe will not be shown in this story most of the time. Yes the first chapter is an unfixed chapter with high numbers, I am currently trying to restore the deleted correct one. Also everyone please dont pay much attention to the parts with thier technology, this story is not about that, it is about my main character in a new universe where he can try to be diffrent than he was before. This topic has made me slightly upset, but if you have questions I will kindly answer them, but please, please remeber that this stroy is not the stroy of the humans agianst the mechs, this is a Aliens/predators story with my character in it. I please recommend that you see this stroy as that and not the story with overly advanced technology. I do thank you all for reading this and giving this some thought. So on with the stroy I guess.

Chapter 11: Understanding, and protection

POV Nolan

Well to say things were not intresting would be a major understatement. It had been only about half an hour since I woke up, and I was only allowed to move about five feet away from the wall I was at. I was also surounded by maybe ten of these creatures, whp whenever I moved to close or to far away from them would let out a growl. The only reason I didn't try to leave was the fct that the one in charge im guessing, wanted to talk to me, but had to do something first. So hear I am agianst a wall with nothing to do. "Well I've had worse I guess" I said, my voice still jagged and raspy. However when I talked they seemed taken back by it and a few of them even cocked their heads at me in confusion. "So wait you can speak in my mind, but you cant understand what I am saying out loud?" This honestly made no sense,  
I mean if they can speak my language in my head why cant they understand what I am saying outloud. They were still confused and were about to converse with eachother before the big one came back in with the second biggest one next to it. The one in charge walked over to me and stared? 'Does it even have eyes?' I thought not expecting to get an answer but I did. 'If you mean if I can see you then yes creature.' The feminine, yet commanding voice spoke in my head. "Right well sorry." I spoke outloud, but agian they had no idea what I just said. 'Okay..Umm.. yeah thats what I meant.' I spoke in my mind hoping that it would here that. 'Okay then, now I must say that I am sorry for how you have been treated, but you are a strange creature and you attacked my children when you awoke.' 'Well sorry about that, I dont do well when I am in uncertain situations like this' I responded still not feeling one hundred percent with speaking in my head. 'I understand and if you wish I can escort you outside, however I urge you to not try to run, you are still injured, and there are more threats outside then we would be in here.' She im guessing, spoke. I contemplated this and decided to go along with it, at least till I fully recovered anyways. 'Deal, but I can assure you I can handle myself if things get rough.' 'I dont doubt it,  
and to make sure you don't try to run, as insurance my daughter will be your watcher.' "Really you think I need a babysiter...HA!" I spoke outloud. 'If I may ask why do you keep making those noises?' "Huh?..oh right" 'Umm thats how I comunicate normally to others' She seemed confused but I guess she also understood because she nodded her head. 'Well than, this way please' She spoke while signaling the others to get out of the way. I followed behind her keeping my distance from her, but also staying ahead of the ones behind me.

Once we got to the cave entrence the one in charge called out. 'Saraheon please come here' However no one else seemed to hear it, which confused me slightly. I then heard fast running which turned into slow running, I looked behind me to see another one walk over to the one in charge while keeping an eye? on me. 'Yes mother you called?'  
'Yes I would like you to watch him while he is out there and bring him back when he is done' The one on charge spoke, before speaking more quietly. 'Also I will have four beserkers out thier as backup, they will be hiding of course.' "Do you think I can't here you or something?" I spoke aloud, ad of course they didn't understand what I just said. 'Allright follow me creature!' Said a cherry female voice, but before we could go anywhere two smaller ones ran towards her. 'Mother, oh mother can we got to,  
huh can we can we?' Another voice said while she jumped up and down? The one in charge just let out a laugh through the mind speach. 'Yes you two can go, but be careful please?' 'Yes mother' They both spoke before heading to to cave mouth. 'Also do you have a name creature, it is getting tiresome to say creature?' She asked. 'Yeah its T.3-, err I mean its...its Nolan' I had a hard time saying that, but she didnt really give it much thought. 'Well it is nice to meet you Nolan, now hurry up you are wasting time, and the two energy balls must lose their energy if they will sleep tonight' 'Okay' I finsihed and walked off behind them.

Okay what did you guys think of the chapter, also I am sorry for delayed chapter uploads I have been buisy lately, top that off with yesterday me not wanting to do anything at all, kinda adds more delay, but if you enjoy this stroy please, favorite, follow, and review, but please not to many questions in reviews.  
Saphire Knight Signing off. 


	12. Authors comments

Allright this is not a chapter sorry people I am trying to do other things lately, and trying out new stories, but a chappter will be posted tonight.  
This is something that I feel the need to say...THIS IS NOT A HALO FANFICTION, HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HALO, YES THERE ARE SIMILARITIES, BUT IT IS DIFFRENT,  
sorry for caps but had to get that through in response to a review, that I did not like. Please if you are going to say it is a halo story, dont read the story.  
The Main character is from a story that I have thought about for about 4 years now. The story has not been typed, or writen down. I understand it seems simmilar to halo's spartans, but it is diffrent in many ways. Unless someone really wants to get into a argument about this then dont say things like this please.  
I accept reviews, and I dont mind flames, but I dont want people getting confused. People who read this stroy and like it I hope you understand this.  
And in response to the Pm from HuntressQueen they will be coming within the next five chapters hoefully. Besides these thoughts I only have to say sorry for slow updates, I have been buisy with my life, I know right life sucks. But I have to get things done so I am sorry for the slow updates.  
Saphire Knight Signing off 


	13. Chapter 12

Okay well time for chapter 12, I am a little late on tyoing and posting this chapter so I will try to make it more intresting. Also this chapter I wil be trying to break up the text a little bit, as I have been told it is like a "wall". On with the story I guess.

Chapter 12: Just a stroll through the forest.

Location: Planet QR4667U.

POV:Saraheon.

I felt uneasy walking next to the creatu-. Err I mean him, I felt uneasy walking next to him. Mother seemed to trust him, and sure I wanted to know more about him, but something was off about him and he hasn't said a single word so far on this entire walk. Though he has made noises from his mouth that I could not understand, that was about all he has done. My younger siblings were just running around having fun, Carrie was chasing her brother through bush, and not 5 seconds after was a loud crash heard to us both. He looked over at me and then to the bush agian, signaling me to check it out. I walked over to them and look over the bush. They were both on the ground not moving, dazed and confused. 'Uhgg big sister what just happened?' Spoke my younger brother as he tried to stand up with wobly feet. 'HEY whats the big idea watch where you are going brother!' Carries said while she pushed him back down, causing them both to laugh. 'Allright you two time to get up, I am pretty sure the pond is just right over, well behind you actually.' I said while looking over at the waters surface, I turned around to see that the creature. Stood there looking up at the sky, he seemed more relaxed their than he did so far. I decided to let him be till he was ready, and after a few minutes he looked back down at me with his cold stare agian. 'You ready creature?' I asked him hoping that he would be so we coukd get back home sooner. 'Yeah yeah yeah I'm good lets keep going' He responded back to me with a sigh.  
We walked through the bush and over to the pond where my siblings were allready swimming around splashing eachother. 'I looked over at him as he walked to the edge of the water and kneeled down and cupped water in his hands before splashing it on his own face. 'You coming in sister' Carrie asked while she stopped splashing her brother.  
'No of course she's not, she wheighs so much that she would just sink to the bottom' Spoke Tyrel as he splashed his sister agian. 'Excuse me what did you say?' I slowly creeped behind him while his back was turned. 'I said that you are-' I cut him off as I jumped in right next to him splashing both of them with water. They both screeched out of confusion. As I resurfaced I was met with water being splashed in my face, I responded by dodging and splashing water at them.

POV: Nolan

I just watched them as thye all played around in the water without a care, this also allowed me to focus on my own thoughts for a bit. I walked away from the pond,  
and sat down at the edge of the forest. 'I am seriously doubting that I will ever have a normal day agian while I am here' I grabbed a small rock and squeezed it in my hand trying to crush it, an easy task it would have been if I had my agumentaions kicking in. When I stopped trying the rock had left a small bruise on my hand.  
"Just how long will I be here and what will hapen in future events?" I spoke aloud wondering, and thinking back on recent events. 'Hey umm mister want to join us?'  
I head a small voice in my head, I looked over at the three to see that they had stopped playing and were now staring at me. 'No thank you' I responded kindly, however as I said that I could hear the shifting of leaves a few yards behind me. "Seriously!" I said while turing my head slightly to the right, and sure enough a low growl was heard behind me. "Fine I will go in the f***ing water" I spoke agian agatated as I got up and removed my torn shirt and my socks and boots. I got closer to the water,  
and heard they two smaller ones speak. 'Yes!' 'Cool he is coming in!' I tried to push my thoughts far behind me to the one beserker as they were called. 'Just so you know I do not like you.' 'Well that makes two of us, but when my younger siblings want to play with someone you dont tell them no, and also my mother told me to make sure you have a little bit of fun.' The beserker spoke to me with a slight laugh. "I am so regretting this already." I shook my head as I aproached the water.

Chapter complete, so what do you think so far people, and what do you think of the new typing style? More chapters will be coming out soon so stay tuned if you like this series so far.  
Saphire Knight Signing off. 


	14. Chapter 14 New threat

Well **** I totaly f'd up on the last chapter, I forgot to do the new writing style for the chapter, I am stupid sometimes, but wow was that the number one stupidest thing I have done with typing. I actually have a question for you guys, after reading this chapter, do you prefer the new spaceing in the story, or do you prefer the previous chapter layout?

Chapter 13: A new threat.

Location: Yautja Prime

POV: Unknown

We stalked around in the forest, constintally keeping our eyes on the beast while we moved silently within the trees. The Quatza-Rij was currently walking through the jungle looking around the forest floor for any tracks to begin its hunt, little did it know that it was also being hunted. I looked over to the other two of my hunting companions who had moved into position just slightly ahead of our prey. I deactivated my camouflage and signaled the others to prepare to strike, as I did this I grabbed the Combistick from my back and raised it above my head and got into a throwing stance, the other two did so as well. I then threw the combistick at it,  
as did my compatriots, however we had been the ones who were fooled, for as soon as we threw our spears, around twelve more Quatza-Rij came into the clearing, the one dodged out of the way as the others started throwing their own spears at us. I let out a roar of displeasure and started jumoing through the tree limbs to avoid being hit. Car'thal had caught up to me and was running across the tree limbs with me, though Shae'thal was falling behind. I quickly turned around to go and get my brother,  
he was just barely dodging the spears being thrown at us. "You fool keep going!" I said to him through my mask as I pushed him ahead of me. Car'thal had jumped down, and we followed after. "Nae'thal, brother its a dead end!" My other brother spoke to me while pointing towards the sheer drop off the cliff. "What do we do they will be here any moment!" Shae'thal spoke while turning around and readying his plasma weapon, as did Car'thal. "We will stand our ground and fight!" I too turned back around and activated my wrist balde as I pulled out my plasma weapon with my other hand. We then were souronded by at the very least thirty of them, all equpied with spears.  
The one that we were hunting walked out with his spear and pointed it at us, it then roared at the others and they then charged. We shot seven of them before they got to close and then we had to use our other weapons to fight them off. One of them got behind me and prepared to strike, but seeing it on my motion tracker I turned around and tried to slash at it. It however dodged my attack, angering me I kicked it in the chest and it fell off the side of the cliff, landing on a small outcrop, and with its dense armour it survied but was knocked out. My brothers were having the same luck, their plasma weapons barely did anything to thier armour,  
and they kept pushing us back, I noticed one that had sneeked its way behind Shae'thal, and before I could warn him it stabbed him in the back, causing him to fall to the ground, it then stabbed him agian in a diffrent place on his back. Car'thal growled out of rage and tackled it to the ground, punching it in the face multiple times. Car'thal then avoiding slashes and jabs grabbed our brother and started backing up while suppresing them with our blaster, we arrived at the edge of the cliff and couldn't go anyfarther. "Brother!" Car'thal shouted at me while they got closer and closer, all the while making wierd noises. However just before they were about to strike a large whiring noise sounded from behind us, we quickly peeked behind us and saw a ship start to de-camouflage behind us. The ship then turned in the direction of us and the aproaching enemies, it then fired it's plasma lasers at them. Fifteen of them were killed in the blast, meanwhile the others started scattering and crying out as they ran back into the woods.

The ship then turned to its side agian and lowered to the ground where it opened its side up and brought down a ramp. An elder started walking down the ramp with two healers. They qucikly grabbed my brother and dragged him away, leaving a gree blood trail. "Car'thal go to the bridge" Spoke the elder as he looked over at me. Car'thal nodded in compliance and got into the ship. "And as for you Nae'thal...you are still a failure to realize that you were going straight into a trap." "But elder we didn-" He cut me off and growled at me. "And because of your incompetence your brother got injured, as the oldest of the group I expected more of you!" I looke down and thought about what he said, I looked back up at him to see him rush towards me, afraid of what he was going to do I tensed up. However he pushed me out of the way and grabbed a Quatza-Rij that tried to sneak up behind me by the neck, and lifted him up off the ground choking it. "And your failure to realize immediae danger is even more unnerving." He said while the Quatza-Rij was now struggling for air, the elder then pulled out a knife with his other hand and raised it to its head. "If you are to be an adult you must be able to complete simple hunting tasks!" He said while he finsihed his last word he drove the blade into its head, and the creature simply went limp after a few seconds. The elder then threw the body out onto the ground, then he turned around and looked at me.  
"You should be lucky we interfered at all!. Now go and make sure your brother is alright" He said while pushing me roughly forwards. "Yes father..." I responded as I walked off the the infirmary.

Allright chapter done, sorry this took longer than usual, I did have to do some research on them. Also how do you think of their personalities so far?  
I am trying my best to get them acting a certain way for the rest of the story. So have a nice day/night people.  
Saphire Knight signing off. 


	15. Authors' notes

Notice! This is not a chapter YET! This is a staus update for this story. Hello, and now unfortunately my new school has lead me to have very little time to type, now dont get me wrong I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! However it is just taking me so long to find time to think of a chapter, do school work, hold back stress, and do work around my house. Unfortunately these do leave me with very little time on my hands. I am typing this at twelve at night, mainly because I had to type an essay on the computer so kinda kit two birds with one stone. Also if you have noticed I have taken down the latest chapter, mainly because I did not like the way I wrote it. As for a final note I would like to say that with my english class that you will see improvements in my writing, but we will wait and see.  
P.S: For those of you who were able to read the chapter, good for you so you will sort of understand next chapter.

Saphire Knight Signing off...Not for too long hopefully. 


	16. Chapter 15

And we are BACK!. Yes everyone it is the weekend so let the chapters begin, sorry for the delays but I feel bad about not updating the story so here I go.

Chapter 15: I am totaly going to regret this.

POV: Nolan

I took a quick galnce at the area around me before looking back at the water so see the two , well could you call those pleading faces? I didnt care much, rather just not wanting to get in with these creatures, because if I learned anything from advanced scince and enviorment, is that creatures of certain habitats will recact diffently when given new situations, and stress. "Well might aswell get this over with.." I spoke while trailing off my last word. 'I am totaly regreting this allready' I spoke into my head, trying my best to keep the thoughts away from the others, however the beserker did hear. 'Yeah well get in allready before I push you in' 'Hey quick question, what if I cant swim?' I asked him sarcastically, yet with a somewhat serious tone of voice. 'Welp then you better learn quickly'  
And with that the communication was ended. I planted one foot within the water, it wasn't that cold, compared to the places that I have been. I put my other foot in and started to walk farther out, they were still splashing and messing around with the older one. I was surprised that this pond was actually pretty deep, as I was now forced to keep my head above water. 'So creature wanna play hunter and hunted?' 'Huh? Oh yeah will you play. huh will ya, will ya?' They spoke aloud (of course in thought though) I looked back over to where the one creature was spying sort to say, and saw that a stone was thrown out of the bus. 'Yeah I'll play, whats the rule, and or rules?' I asked while giving my feet an extra kick to stay afloat higher. 'oh umm Saraheon what are the rules agian?' Saraheon just gave out a laugh,  
however it was an uncomfortable laugh, given the fact that I was just a few feet away from her. 'Well there is one hunter who can only use his ears to find people,  
he will call out hunting, and we would call out season.' She said plainly while looking at Nolan for a few extra seconds before looking away and back to her little siblings. 'Sounds to me like Marco Polo' I said while stretching my arm under water, I had of course never played the game, as a matter of fact I never really went in water, that was the Aqua Core's area of expertise. 'Whats marco polo?' Asked the young male, while the other one looked at me to. 'Is it something that you and your kind play in the water?' Saraheon asked with politeness in her speech. "Wow very spot on if I may say so" I said aloud before giving a less witty answer. 'Yeah, is is just like this game, but instead of saying hunting, they would say marco, and then everyone else would say polo' 'Oh that is very intresting!' She said while swimming closer to me. 'Would you like to share anything else?' She said happily, which was kind of making me uncomfortable. Only two people could do that, one was Kayle, and the other was the Mech A.I named Zeta. Zeta was never fun to hang out with, ecspecially with his whole rebellion uprsising, just to take the place of the Mechs he over threw. 'Um with all do respect, no and could you swim back a couple feet?' However even with saying that she seemed to take intrest in my choice of words. This only caused her to swim slightly closer, and subconsiously I formed a fist with my right hand. 'Umm sister he said he wants you to get back...Right?' The beserker somehow being able to sense my emotions again, had walked out and over to us. 'Right' I said with a slight annoyance in my voice, I really dont like it when people stare. 'Hmmm wait...Oh! Im so sorry I was deep in thought, and hello brother.'

'Hello sister, and before you ask another question, he knows we are here, and I make sure everyone follows the rules.' He spoke while laying down on the rocky outcrop.  
'Oh okay..' 'Prey' The young male spoke first 'Prey' Spoke the young female. 'Prey' Spoke Saraheon. It actually happened pretty fast considering that I could hear things kinda in slow motion. 'Well Nolan guess you are the hunter. ha!' He laughed while rolling to his side to get a better view. 'Cant wait to see you get em.'

Allright I know not alot happened in this chapter, but I am trying to slow down how fast things happen so this was a test, please tell me if you like it this way.  
Saphire Knight Signing off. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Attacked

Location: Planet QR4667U

Following:Kevin Darnoza

As we all continued to trek through the woods, the sounds of nature continued to grow ever more silent. 'This is getting ominous' I thought as I continued on. I was in the middle of the group, the soldiers were constantly scanning over the forest looking for any threats. "Alright hold up here!" Reyes spoke out while holding his hand up.

"Jerry show me the map" Jerry walked over to him and they started talking. The androids just simply stood around and waited to continue on. I looked up at the sky to see a vulture circling above us. 'Great this is going to turn into a horror scene or something. "Hey umm Reyes" I was cut off with a hand gesture. "Not now doctor." He said and resumed his conversation.

"I'm not really a doctor, I'm a veterinarian scientist" I mumbled and leaned against the nearest tree. "What was that?" One of the other soldiers asked me. "Uhgg nothing" I looked at the tree I was leaning against, when i noticed scratch marks on the base of the tree. 'Well that can't be good, or it could, but probably a territorial mark.

I heard more rustling in the trees, and the whole forest around us went silent. "Reyes I really have to say something." I repeated myself. "Like I said, not right now." "Oh gods, this is to cliche" I saw bushes rustling to the right of me. I could feel my heart starting to race. Then a rabid squirrel jumped out of the bush. "F###ing WTF!"

I jumped back and stared at it, as did everyone else did. "Seriously?..." Jerry spoke and raised his pistol and shot it. The squirrel dropped dead, and silence filled the group. Reyes just looked at me, and shook his head. "Alright now that the good doctor's panic attack is done let's continue to the nearest water source. It is just west of here, so about 5 minute walk.

POV Nolan

Location:Back at the pond.

"The hell, that sounded like an old gun, but there are not other humans here, are there?" I swam to the shore, they all gave me weird looks. 'Is something wrong mister.' I didn't respond and looked over to the berserker. 'Hey are you sure none of you have seen anyone like me before?' He got up and looked over at him. 'Yes I'm sure we would have seen someone like you before.' My ears were obviously more sensitive because I could hear multiple noises heading towards our direction.

I quickly threw my clothes back on and tied up my boots and got behind a rock. 'All of you hide now!' I am not sure why I'm protecting them, then again if these people are animal hunters, that's my first guess. 'What is the mat-...Wait I hear something approaching, how did you hear that before me?'

'Not now, just get going.' I responded. 'We can't just leave you.' 'Just go! I shook my head and picked up the nearest stone I could find. If they have guns, no telling what they will do. They all ran into the forest and the other three berserkers accompanied them.

On the opposite side of the forest, voices were heard. "Alright, we're here, now lets find us some freaky monsters to shoot. " 'That confirms my thoughts' I jumped out and threw the stone as hard as I could at the voice in question. He was wearing some type of military gear, he had multiple weapons on him though.

The stone hit him in the face and he stumbled over a dead tree, and he fell down. "What the," He got up and looked at me. "Hey brat how dare you, I don't know how you got here but you'll pay for that. Three more soldiers ran out with their guns. However the one who I hit didn't draw his weapon, he instead charged at me with his fists.

He stupidly swung his arm right at my head. I sidestepped it, grabbed his arm and flipped him over my back. My body felt like it was on fire as I did this. He splashed into the water, knocked out cold when he hit a large rock in the water. "Hey you freeze!" the other soldier barely saw what happened, but raised a gun at me.

I quickly grabbed the knife on the guys back and jumped behind a rock as the guy started shooting. "Boss we got someone out here, he knocked out Jerry." He said while he kept shooting at the rock. "What are you dumb stop shooting!" I used this to jump out of cover and took a breathe in and as I let it out, I threw the knife.

It seemed like time slowed down as the knife flew through the air and perfectly hit the gun out of his hands. "Ahh What the hell!" More soldiers ran out and all held theirs guns at me. I saw people in the back in white lab coats. "Erosch Voyit Calmrit" {Well, bring it on!}

Well here is the next chapter, a bit rushed but oh well. Today's my birthday so I felt like doing a chapter today. Anyways hoped you enjoyed.

Saphire Knight signing off


End file.
